1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera. More particularly, the present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and method of a camera that is capable of compensating for shutter lag.
2. Description of the Related Art
Research is being conducted to provide users with various services requiring various data transmission capacities in the 4th Generation (4G) communication system. In the 4 G communication system, particularly, research focused on the support of high data rate service while guaranteeing mobility and service quality for the Broadband Wireless Access communication.
A camera device and camera-equipped mobile terminal device are respectively capable of processing high quality images and providing various user convenience functions. The recent developed camera device according to the related art is equipped with an image sensor (or camera sensor) capable of processing full High Definition (HD) or higher resolution images.
The camera device displays the image sensed by the camera sensor in a preview mode and records the image output by the camera sensor in response to the push on a shutter button. At this time, there exists a shutter delay or (shutter lag) between triggering the shutter and when the camera records a photograph actually. For example, a camera device according to the related art experiences a time difference between when the user presses the shutter and when the image processor processing the photo completely. Such a time difference is commonly referred to as lag. Oftentimes, shutter delay (shutter lag) corresponds to the reason for poor photography experiences (e.g., a reason for the user missing the ‘perfect shot’).
If the camera is shaken or if the person as an object to be shot takes an unintended action, such as closing eyes, at shooting timing, there is a limit in correcting the capture image and in restaging the same situation, resulting in failure of perfect shot.
Therefore, a need exists for a method and apparatus for capturing an image at the correct timing without shutter lag in a camera device or camera-equipped terminal.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.